


dear donghyuck

by staryukhei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Handwriting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Soulmates, a lil angst at the end but it's like two sentences, hinted renmin, inspired by something i saw online somewhere, markhyuck big brains, roommates to boyfriends!markhyuck, straight fluff, wholesome content right here my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryukhei/pseuds/staryukhei
Summary: donghyuck stood there, frozen. that'shishandwriting.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 111





	dear donghyuck

donghyuck believed in fate. he believed that everything happened for a reason - even if he didn't know what that reason was. 

for example, how he'd gotten roomed with mark lee, the most organized, meticulous student at school because donghyuck was the exact opposite. mark's half of the room was always clean - donghyuck's was not. mark got up at seven every morning to go for a run - donghyuck did not. mark went to bed at a reasonable time every night - donghyuck did not. donghyuck had yet to figure out why he had been roomed with mark. what had the universe been tying to tell him? to get his act together? yeah, okay. 

donghyuck and mark had very few things in common- at least on the outside. at least, until mark left donghyuck a granola bar with a sticky note attached to it. he'd already left for class, but donghyuck had a bad habit of waking up with just enough time to get dressed and go to class, often skipping breakfast on the mornings he had early classes. mark usually left him a little something on his desk after he'd noticed how donghyuck ran to class in the morning straight from bed. but this was the first time he'd left him a little note - it made donghyuck's heart flutter a little, not that he'd willingly admit it.

picking the note up, donghyuck almost dropped it in shock. written on it, in a messy scrawl that matched donghyuck's letter for letter, were seven words: _lunch in the courtyard at noon, soulmate?_

"oh fuck." donghyuck mumbled, shoving the granola bar in his mouth, finishing it in three bites. checking the time, he grabbed his bag and ran out the door, his brain still processing how the fuck _mark lee_ was his _soulmate_. donghyuck walked across the quad, slipping into the lecture hall just on time, taking his usual seat next to na jaemin, one of donghyuck's best friends, poking the boy's shoulder to wake him up. "nana. wake up." donghyuck whispered, snickering when the younger jolted awake, flailing around as he mumbled something about being sorry for missing class. when he realized who had poked him, however, he scowled, flipping donghyuck off as he put his head back down. "get up! i have important information you're gonna want to hear, dumb shit." donghyuck hissed, eyeing their professor as he walked in, greeting the hundred-some-odd kids in the room. 

jaemin groaned, poking his head up again. "it better be fucking important because i feel like shit." jaemin mumbled. donghyuck snorted, rolling his eyes at the younger's dramatics. "i found my soulmate." donghyuck said, watching jaemin's eyes go wide. "the fuck? who?" jaemin asked, now fully awake. 

"mark." 

jaemin choked on his coffee.

"mark lee? your prim and proper roommate? oh donghyuck, honey, no." jaemin said, scribbling notes down from the lecture their professor was starting to give. donghyuck sighed, bangs fluttering from his breath. "what's so bad about him? i like mark." donghyuck grumbled, pouting as he picked up his pen to take his notes. "he's so... uptight." jaemin shuddered. "have you ever noticed how he's... perfect? someone like that has to be hiding something." donghyuck scoffed, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous jaemin sounded. "his handwriting's the same as mine, jae. he's my soulmate." donghyuck said. jaemin sighed, putting his pen down. "how'd you figure it out?" 

donghyuck dug into his bag, finding the little sticky note mark had left him that morning, passing it to jaemin. the younger boy whistled quietly, raising an eyebrow as he read the note. "who would have thought... mark lee." 

♦♦♦

11:54. 11:55. 11:56.

the minutes ticked by, making mark more and more nervous as donghyuck still didn't show up. mark mentally cursed at himself. god, why'd he have to be so damn cocky? he couldn't have just... talked to donghyuck? he had to write a stupid little- oh. 

there he was.

11:59. just on time.

"sorry i'm late! jaemin made me walk him to lunch. why he didn't call renjun, i don't know." donghyuck said, sitting down opposite mark at the picnic table, resting his head in his hands. mark opened his mouth to speak, but donghyuck cut him off. "so, about this whole soulmate thing." he said, picking up a grape and popping it in his mouth, looking back at mark with wide eyes. mark swallowed thickly, not expecting to be thrown into the conversation so quickly. "well, um, you left your notes on the floor a few days ago... and i, uh, i looked at them. your handwriting seemed very similar to mine and so i tested it and... it's identical." mark finished, looking down at his lap, cheeks pink.

donghyuck chuckled, blushing slightly himself. "yeah, i noticed." mark grinned, biting his lip. "so what do you want to do about it? does... does it mean you want to... i don't know... date me or something?" donghyuck asked, taking a bite out of the sandwiches mark had packed - peanut butter and strawberry jelly, donghyuck's favorite. mark blanched, turning completely red at the ears, clearing his throat. "um..." mark mumbled, wanting the ground to open up and swallow him whole. he hadn't expected this to move so fast and now he was making a fool of himself. he had known this was a bad idea. mark closed his eyes, cursing at himself again for being so stupid. all because some of his friends had told him to go after it. god, why did he have to be so gullible? of course, johnny would pull this kind of shit on him. 

mark was pulled from his thoughts when donghyuck's hand took his. "hey." donghyuck said, looking at mark, compassion filling his eyes. "i'm sorry. i didn't mean to make you cry... i should've been more thoughtful with my words." mark blinked. he hadn't even realized that he had started to cry, but a swipe at his cheeks, confirmed that he had, in fact, started crying. 

"i'm sorry! i just- i-" mark was cut off by donghyuck's lips on his, kissing him sweetly. mark leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around donghyuck's neck. donghyuck brought his hands up to mark's face, wiping the remaining tears away, feeling mark smile into the kiss. 

"get a room, lovebirds." a voice called, and the pair broke off, both breathing heavily. an unamused jaemin stood next to a giggling renjun, the younger having raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's giggles. "you're no fun, jae!" donghyuck whined, slapping the younger's chest in mock anger. jaemin rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. "whatever, loser. wanna have lunch?" renjun added, smirking at the couple. donghyuck shook his head, motioning to the picnic set out on the table. "we're all set. go enjoy your little date." donghyuck said, shooing his friends away, looking back at mark. "sorry." he said, pecking mark's lips again before opening his mouth again.

"so does this mean we're dating now?" 

♦♦♦

_four years later_

"morning." donghyuck said, voice heavy with sleep, kissing mark's cheek lightly. his boyfriend - fiancé, as of yesterday - rolled over, smiling lazily up at donghyuck. "mhm... morning." mark mumbled back, gasping as donghyuck wrapped his hands around mark's waist. "hyuckie... you have work." mark protested, doing nothing to escape the younger's grasp. "work can wait... perks of being the heir to a company, hm?" donghyuck said, eyes softening as he looked at mark. "do you-"

"yes." mark groaned, flopping back against the mattress. "just... never mind." donghyuck let go of mark, ignoring the elder's whine. "just what, markie? tell me." donghyuck said, concerned. it wasn't like mark to be so hesitant with his feelings now, like he had been when they first met. he'd been the first one to suggest that they sit down and talk about their feelings every few days. "i- i was gonna remind you..." mark stuttered, taking a deep breath. "i was gonna remind you not to leave marks but... i- i don't care anymore. want everyone to know i'm..." he trailed off, face red, looking down at his lap. "oh, mark." donghyuck breathed, grinning from ear to ear. "you want everyone to know you're mine, hm?" donghyuck said, toying with the ring on mark's finger. mark nodded, breathing out a barely audible "yes" as donghyuck snaked his arms around mark's neck, leaning in to kiss him passionately.

"i love you, hyuckie."

"i love you more, markie."

"not possible!"

"believe it, baby."


End file.
